unsilarfandomcom-20200214-history
Borganian Culture
"We Borganians, have a culture that only provides a warrior upbringing. The hunger for knowledge and power. Along with it we prioritize on; Honor, loyalty and success towards The Emperor." -Dominus Ignis Borganian Culture, which is also known as Unsilar's Culture. This is how the Borganians live day to day, revolving around science, magic and economy. The three areas that Unsilar focuses on to advance the Empire. They use philosophies as motivation to explore, invent and discover. This would be inspired by Dominus Renagon's journey. "This culture is the heart of the Empire. If this culture had not been made, meaning no codex to direct Borganians, then Unsilar would not have became an Empire or anything close."-Borganian Instructor The Culture was not implemented in First generation but it was planned and introduced in early second generation. This plan succeeded by the help of the Dark Acolytes. They taught Borganians till Borganians taught the Young Kin. The Acolytes stayed in the Sacred Grounds to teach the Unsilar Sorcerers and they promoted the wise Borganians to Elder. The Elders took the responsibility on teaching Young Kin. This is how the Unsilar Empire could live forever. Philosophy One of the most common philosophy, which has been lead to belief, is the universe shape. Most living creatures don't think about the universe. However, Borganians want to be aware of what they are in and not in. They believe the universe is a swirl, that rotates 360 degrees constantly. And all the biggest objects inside rotates too due to the force of the whole universe rotating. This makes space lack in gravity as there is no drag but it creates force known as wind which lowers the temperature of space; luckily energy exists as it holds everything being frozen. Following the swirls movement or being pulled by the swirl's movement. "All smaller than planets would orbit around them. All smaller than the suns would orbit around them. Anything smaller orbits the bigger." -Doctor Kiner Note: The term Swirl is referring to the Universe. Borganians are aware of celestial beings; Gods, Titans and etc. They do not follow a religion. They learn other cultures for knowledge and to have aim to a supreme sustainable society. They are brought up to be politically correct and be like minded individuals, making it less likely for any long term dispute. They compete as last resort of an argument meaning competitive sports like sword fighting, chess, sprinting and many more. Borganians are nurtured to be intellectual, get the necessary things done in a necessary way, work on their physical ability and help the Empire. In the Borgan society, there is always an open job space. They get paid Imperial Crimsons by the rating of their efforts not hours and their work is always being monitored to be recorded in the Unsilar Head Historic Archives (UHHA). Any Borganian can watch another Borganian work, they can watch broadcasts of Unsilar Marines exploring space and newly discovered planets. 'Warrior Race' Borganians are trained to be; tough and intelligent. Not; weak-minded, toxic and unskillful. In order to improve, they must become their better selves by self discipline. This is because it is better to have a responsible swordsman than a reckless swordsman. This is where the Self Discipline code is helpful, understanding and following the code makes them a true Borganian. There are other codes to understand and follow. Borganians do not die necessarily die. Once killed by a stab or body parts being ripped apart, they can be taken to their cloning facility and given a new clone body. All they have to do is apply the brain into the body. This means that only the brain could prevent them from living, however only the medical scientists in the cloning facilities know the process; not the Borganians themselves. Once the Borganian has obtained a new body, they go through a series of tests and rehabilitation to regain their physical practice. After that, they go back to living within society, which means leaving their service or going back to their service with the same role pre 'injury'. Codes The ones who failed to believe in the code get executed, as it is built into the genetics to follow the codes. If this fails then it mean's the genes have mutated uncontrollably at Young Kin stage. This is why Bootcamp is implemented to verify Borganian Young Kin of any health problems. Codes are taught to Young Kin at their Clone Facility and at Training Facility as it is refreshed in the minds of Grunts and Warriors. Old Code New Code Self Discipline Code Magic Sorcerers of Unsilar Economy Borganians are paid to work by the UED (Unsilar Economic Department) that manage the economy of the Empire. High ranks in the military earn more than their soldiers as it is known that High ranks handle more assets and require to care for their asset's welfare including their soldiers. Mining Inability to breed Borganians are commonly male clones due to their hormones ehancing their body as they grow and train. However, certain Cloning facilities include females but rarely as scientists can not create female versions due to their body system in their genitals. This costs and requires higher skilled scientists to work around. Female Borganians were successfully cloned somewhat, in the failure stages the clones did not survive because the oxygen being intake was not traveling through the lungs and blood, also many features around hormones would fail to work and requires being in a womb to develop than cloning. When the scientists discovered a way to succeed in cloning females it was at the cost of them not having fertility. This means a large purpose of the females was taking out, and most cloning facilities did not want to a larger responsibility. Many female Borganians are in Unsilar, but they are not produced as much as Male Borganians. Female Borganians go through a tough process when born for their bodies to catch up in strength as average Borganian males. In the Unsilar culture, it is understood of the difficulty the females go through when born. Females are seen equally, being called "sister" or "sis" than the generic "brother" or "bro". There is no girl only type group and Dark Acolytes had prepared the ideaology of no sexism. Therefore, Borganians learn sexism but do not condone it themselves, males and females act the same and see things the same way as they were disciplined the same way. Female Borganians go through a surgery that can fix their genitals after birth but the process also removes fertility even though there was no chance of it.Category:Lore Category:Unsilar Category:Borganians